Ichigo el Guardian de los Vizard
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Ichigo recibe una misión de parte de Hirako, ¿Qué sucederá cuando Hirako mande ayuda a Ichigo? DESCUBRANLO!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El amigo de mi Capitán.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde que Ichigo Kurosaki había vuelto a ser un Shinigami y ante su última visita a la Sociedad de Almas este había recibido una nueva misión especial, por parte del ahora actual y en la antigüedad viejo capitán de la 5°division, Shinji Hirako.

Bueno Ichigo, ahora que Rose, Kensei y yo hemos vuelto al Gotei 13, los chicos que se quedaron necesitaran de alguien que los vigile aunque por parte de cierta rubia tonta creo que te será difícil-

Mmmmm Hirako...puedo saber porque yo...-Ichigo se veía bastante molesto ante las palabras de Hirako.

Bueno tómalo como un favor que me debes por el entrenamiento que te dimos jajajajaja!-

QUE? pensé que lo habías hecho por tu revancha con Aizen!-

Bueno si, pero ese tipo de entrenamiento no es nada fácil y además casi morimos en el-

Y...bueno a todo esto...quien sigue en Karakura?-

Bueno...mmm..esta Lisa...Hachi...Love...Mashiro...y...la tonta de Hiyori...-

Hirako...que acaso no son ya adultos como para que los vigilen!-Ichigo veían con cara de desesperación a Hirako el cual simplemente le digo.

Ichigo...ichigo..ichigo...acaso olvidas que son Shinigami..?-

Y eso que rayos tiene que ver!-Ichigo se veía bastante furioso.

Pues...que ellos no saben cómo es la vida en el mundo humano...-

QUE NO SABEN! HIRAKO NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA USTEDES LLEVABAN AÑOS ESCONDIDOS EN KARAKURA!-Ichigo ya tenía su ceño bastante fruncido.

Okay...okay te diré la verdadera razón..mira Lisa necesita quien le compre sus revistas...la loca sigue sin usar ropa normal y al verla con el uniforme creen que es menor, Hachi...bueno Hachi sería feliz si viera de vez en cuando a Orihime-chan, Love...bueno Love solo necesita la Jump cada semana...Mashiro...okay...hasta ahora quien se encargaba de ella, era Kensei así que no sé nada de lo que necesite...lo investigare...y bueno la ultima y menos importante la tonta de Hiyori...ella solo necesita a alguien a quien patear y golpear algunas veces al dia y con eso estará feliz-Hirako simplemente tomaba un poco de agua después de explicarle las necesidades de los demás Vizard a Ichigo.

ESTAS LOCO!-Ichigo gritaba con rabia a Hirako

Aunque claro si no puedes...supongo que tendría que renunciar a mi cargo como Capitán y regresar a Karakura...pero quien tomaría mi lugar...-

No lo sé y no me importa!-

Enserio Ichigo?...porque podría recomendar a alguien que seguramente el viejo Yamamoto no rechazaría...-

Que?-

No se tal vez un Shinigami...bastante fuerte...y muy famoso...y con un peinado bastante peculiar...no se...-

Hirako de que estás hablando-Ichigo se veía bastante confundido ante las palabras de Hirako.

Tal vez un Shinigami con el pelo-Hirako se había parado y empezó a caminar mientras decía-Naranja-

Ichigo sintió un tremendo terror al oír el plan de Hirako.

No estarás hablando enserio verdad?-Ichigo se mostraba aterrado.

Pues esa sería mi solución...a no ser que aceptes la misión que te encomendé...

AHHHHH...rayos okay yo cuidare y vigilare de ellos!-Ichigo había sido derrotado.

Gracias Ichigo...por cierto...no quieres algo de comer?-

Estas hablando enserio? luego de tu chantaje me estas ofreciendo comida? acaso piensas que...-

Grownw!

Decias...-Hirako miro a Ichigo tratando de contener la risa al oír el crujido del estomago de Ichigo

Maldición está bien!-

Bueno espera...Momo!-

De un momento a otro se oyeron pasos afuera de la habitación, hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

Hirako-taicho...me llamaba?-

Si Momo...por favor pide que nos traigan algo de comer para mí y para mí invitado...-

Okay muy bien Capitán...mmm no sabía que tenía visitas...que tal-

Ehhh? ahh si que tal...-Ichigo se veía aun molesto por su derrota ante Hirako.

Tú eres el amigo de Rukia y Renji no?-

Qué?-Ichigo había salido de sus pensamientos- Yo amigo de ese tonto?-

Pensé que así era, como parece que se llevaban bien...-

Llevarme bien con ese loco cabeza de piña! ni en sueños...-

Jajajaja...que gracioso...hablas igual que Renji...-Hinamori no había podido aguantar las ganas de reír al ver el parecido entre Ichigo y Renji.

Ya terminaste?-Ichigo mostraba su famoso ceño fruncido.

Ja...ja...ja...ja...ja...ehh...si...ya...perdone...disculpe Kurosaki-san.

Okay...y por cierto...solo...llámame Ichigo...-

Okay Ichigo-san-

Solo Ichigo-

Muy bien Ichigo...-

Y bien Ichigo se mas amable con Momo, porque ahora gracias a tu misión que te he dado...vas a venir muy seguido aquí...-Hirako miraba con su clásica sonrisa a Ichigo.

Misión? cual misión? de que habla Hirako-taicho?-

De algo súper secreto Momo...así que ...SHHH!-Hikaro se había puesto serio al decir eso.

Después de que por fin llegara la comida, Hirako e Ichigo empezaron a comer, a pesar de que Hirako le había dicho a Momo si no quería comer algo, ella digo que no podía si el tenia una visita, pero fue entonces que gracias a Ichigo, Momo accedió a comer con ellos. Después de una larga conversación entre los 3, donde ambos tanto Hirako como Ichigo contaron algunas anécdotas interesantes así como graciosas, Ichigo se dispuso a irse.

Bueno...se ha ido...-Hirako miraba como la luz del Senkaimon se había terminado, lo cual indicaba que Ichigo había regresado a casa.

Y dígame Hirako-taicho...que misión fue la que le dio a Ichigo?-

Pues una que solo él podía realizar-Hirako había sonreído.

Y porque solo él?-Momo miraba confundida a su capitán.

Porque Ichigo es mi amigo...jajaja...vaya que es mi amigo...-Hirako había sonreído con mucha alegría.

Su amigo?-Momo no entendía bien las palabras de Hirako.

Si Momo...es porque él al igual que Kensei, Rose y los demás...es parecido a mi...-Hirako aun sonreia.

A que se refiere?-Momo seguía sin entender.

Porque él y yo podemos hacer esto-Hirako seguía sonriendo, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su rostro para formar su famosa mascara Hollow.

Por eso...es que son iguales?-Momo preguntaba esperando lo que diría su capitán.

Y por muchas cosas más Momo- Hirako había vuelto a reír.

Mientras Hirako se había ido a su habitación a descansar, Momo se había quedado en la estancia pensando.

Por eso el es el único que puede con esa misión...porque es el amigo de mi capitán-

Bueno jeejje que les parecio? me agrada mucho la idea que estoy trabajando en este fic jejej COMENTEN AMIGOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La misión comienza.

Ichigo había vuelto a Karakura, pero ahora todo era diferente Hirako, le había dado una misión, que él no había aceptado con gusto, pero tras un chantaje por parte de Hirako término aceptando tras su derrota.

Maldición...ese maldito de Hirako...pero ahora que lo pienso que será peor?...tener que cuidar de los Vizard o ser capitán del Gotei 13?-Ichigo se hacia esa gran pregunta y se dio cuenta que ambas eran pésimas.

Ichigo se dirigía a su casa, cuando vio a cierta chica vestida con su famoso uniforme tipo "Sailor".

No puede ser!-Ichigo miraba que esa chica parecía estar parada en una tienda de revistas para adultos.

La chica llamada Lisa Yadomaru, perteneciente al grupo de los Vizard, veía varias revistas que ella quería, pero desde que Rose y Hirako se fueron, ella no había podido comprar más revistas, ya que ni Hachi, ni Love quisieron comprárselas.

Maldición, desde que se ellos regresaron a la sociedad de almas, yo no he podido leer mas-Lisa se veía algo molesta y a la vez desesperada, pero entonces alzo la vista, al sentir un Reiatsu conocido.

Ichigo!-Lisa se había lanzado al cielo al ver al joven Shinigami-

Que es lo que quieres de mi pervertida!-Ichigo había fruncido su ceño ya que sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería Lisa.

Ichigo...debo recordarte que te deje leer algunas de mis revistas?-

Qué?-Ichigo se había puesto completamente rojo, al recordar el intento de Lisa en ese tiempo-Estas mal, yo jamás vería algo así!-

Entonces eres de los que quiere algo real?-Lisa lo miraba con el fin de desesperar al Sustituto.

Real?...no...yo...jamás...pensaría en algo...asi-Ichigo estaba rojo, tan rojo que el mismo se cubría el rostro.

Ya veo...ya enserio...necesito un favor Ichigo-Lisa se mostraba bastante decidida con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Ni en sueños pervertida...yo sé lo que quieres...y no te lo comprare...además...se te olvida que soy menor?-Ichigo había mencionado algo bastante serio.

Lo sé...pero la última vez que acompañe a Hirako a comprar mis revistas y la Jump de Love, unos estudiantes de una Preparatoria, entraron y después de unos minutos salieron con varias revistas...y tenían una cara con la tuya...-Lisa se contuvo, ya que al recordar la cara de Matones de los sujetos, no pudo evitar darle risa.

Como la mía?...de que hablas pervertida...?-Ichigo se había confundido al oír las palabras de Lisa, pero algo le hizo pensar que se estaba burlando de él, por lo tanto se mostraba algo molesto.

Si como esta..-Lisa sacaba de quien sabe dónde, un pequeño manga y le mostro al personaje de la Portada-mira así-

Ichigo vio la portada y empezó a enfurecerse poco a poco.

DICES QUE TENGO CARA DE CRIMINAL?-Ichigo se veía bastante enojado.

Mmmm no ahora que lo veo, la tuya es más bien de Delincuente Juvenil!-Lisa digo lo pensaba con toda sinceridad.

OLVIDALO, ADEMAS NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI!-Ichigo se mostraba bastante furioso.

Entonces no me dejas opción-Lisa saco un pequeño celular.

Y? eso para qué es?-Ichigo se volvió a confundir ante las acciones de Lisa.

Pues...Ichigo...mira! es un Hollow!-Lisa había señalado a una dirección.

Qué? donde?-Ichigo volteo a la dirección que le indico Lisa pero justo cuando giro de nuevo a ver a Lisa.-No vi nada donde est-

En ese momento Lisa había besado por sorpresa al joven Shinigami, para luego sentir un pequeño destello de luz.

Queuueueueue...que...rayos...hiciste?-Ichigo tenía los ojos en blanco.

Ahora Ichigo, si no me compras las revistas, publicare esta foto tuya en tu Instituto y también en la Sociedad de almas-Lisa le mostraba la foto del beso que tenía en su celular.

Pero...pero...pero...pero...NO MI IMAGEN TERMINARIA SI TODOS VIERAN ESA FOTO! -Ichigo gritaba como si su mundo se fuera a acabar.

Entonces tenemos un trato Ichigo?-Lisa seguía mostrándole la foto al derrotado Ichigo.

S...i tenemos un trato-Ichigo mas que furioso, se sentía engañado

No pensé que funcionaria….pero sí que lo hizo-Decía Lisa pensando.

De que hablas pervertida?-Ichigo la miraba con el ceño súper fruncido.

Que el truco que use, lo vi en un manga y jamás espere que funcionara, por cierto deja de llamarme pervertida o si no sabes que puede pasar-Lisa volvía a amenazar a Ichigo el cual simplemente acepto.

"No puede ser! primero Hirako y su misión especial, y ahora la Pervertida y sus revistas"

Bueno Ichigo, ahora ve por tu cuerpo, porque así en tu forma Shinigami no podrías comprarlas-Lisa se limito a decirle a Ichigo que ella lo esperaría en la parada de autobús de la esquina. Ichigo se limito a ir por su cuerpo y encontrarse con Lisa.

Maldicion-Ichigo había susurrado.

Bueno entonces vas a comprar XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, y por último la edición especial de XXX-Lisa al terminar de darle instrucciones a Ichigo, le entrego el dinero para las revistas. Ichigo se había puesto una gabardina y quien sabe de dónde, había conseguido unas gafas oscuras y un bigote.

Ehhh...hola buenas tardes...buen hombre..-

Bienvenido a Karakura Views! en que puedo ayudarlo señor?-

Quisiera estas revistas-Ichigo había anotado las revistas en un papel y se lo había entregado al dueño.

Bien bien serian XXXXXX yens, pero antes por formalidad necesito que me enseñe una identificación.

"Mierda"

Ehmm...bueno...es...que...me asaltaron hace días y me quitaron la cartera...-Ichigo se empezaba a poner nervioso.

Entonces lo siento mucho señor, pero es política de la tienda en este tipo de artículos-

Pero...las necesito...-

"Las necesito? acaso soy un Pervertido?"

Perdóneme pero entréguemelas, por favor-

Pero...-

En ese momento un cliente golpeo por detrás a Ichigo logrando que a este se le cayeran tanto el bigote, como las gafas.

Un segundo...tu eres...-El tendero empezaba a quitarle la gabardina a Ichigo-Tu eres el Hijo de Isshin...mmm...como...era? ahhh si Ichi...-

Por favor no lo diga-Ichigo había cayado al tendero.

Dime son para ti esas revistas?..-

La verdad es que...-Ichigo no sabía que decir.

Jajajaja...no te preocupes...además de todo siendo hijo de Isshin te las venderé, después de todo estas en esa edad...y acá entre nos esta revista también es muy buena-El tendero había tomado otra revista y se la había dado a Ichigo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Pero solo tengo para...-Ichigo no termino de hablar ya que.

Va por la casa!-El tendero había envuelto todo incluyendo el regalo que le había dado a Ichigo-Hasta luego vuelve pronto!-

Grrracias-Ichigo quería morirse en su mente se oían frases como.

"TRAGAME TIERRA TRAGAME! QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE! AHORA PENSARAN QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO!"

Ichigo siguió caminando, hasta que al llegar a un callejón fue arrastrado por alguien.

Y bien las trajiste?-Lisa estaba impaciente.

Mi vida acabo...mi hermosa vida acabo...ahora me verán como a Keigo o alguien peor-Ichigo se sentía pésimo y no sabía si llorar o gritar.

Ichigo...oye! me escuchas?-Lisa veía a Ichigo el cual aun seguía ido.

Que hare?-

Mira esto!-Lisa había tomado la bolsa y había tomado una revista al azar buscando con que sacar del shock a Ichigo.

En ese momento Lisa le mostro una foto de una mujer completamente desnuda y en una posee bastante sugestiva.

WAHH!-Ichigo había salido del trance-eeeeeesssosoooo quueueueu fuueueuuue?-

Jajajajaja jamás habías visto a una mujer desnuda?-Lisa no paraba de reír.

CALLATE!-Ichigo había gritado pero seguía completamente aterrado por lo que había visto.

Después de que Ichigo entregara las revistas, Lisa le digo que la acompañara ya que ya se estaba haciendo noche y una señorita como ella no debía andar sola a esas horas. Aprovechando el viaje, Ichigo decidió comprar la Jump de Love y mientras caminaba junto con Lisa, llamo a Orihime para pedirle que fuera a visitar a Hachi, ya que el Vizard la extrañaba y no la había vuelto a ver desde el incidente de Aizen.

Okay, ya llegamos, ahora yo me voy-Ichigo se estaba yendo justo cuando.

Berry-tan?-

Mmm?-

Berry-tan qué haces aquí?-

Me llamo Ichigo, de donde rayos sacaste Berry-tan?-Ichigo mostraba su famoso ceño fruncido.

De ti Berry-tan porque tu cabello se parece a una Fresa por eso Berry-tan, de Strawberry!-

Fresa?-Ichigo se miraba bastante enojado.

Ichigo-san!-

En ese momento Ichigo fue aplastado por un enorme sujeto.

Ichigo-san hace mucho que no te veía, como has estado? como ha esta Orihime-chan?

Haaaaaachhhiii-san...por favvvoorrr quíteseme dde enciiima-Ichigo estaba aplastado y apenas podía hablar.

Io! Ichigo como estas?-

No muy bien...Love..no es así-

Vaya no te olvidaste de mi nombre jaja-Love rio al ver a Ichigo-

Oye que es lo que tienes ahí?-

Es para ti...supongo..-Ichigo le lanzo lo que tenía en sus manos.

es...es...es...es..mi JUMP!-Love se veía muy contento-gracias! gracias! Ichigo!-

Bueno..-Ichigo se estaba acomodando el cuello debido a su caída- Ya me vo..-Ichigo no logro de terminar de hablar porque cierta rubia lo había pateado con mucha fuerza por detrás.

ESTAS LOCA! POR QUE ME PATEAS RETRASADA!-Ichigo se había molestado, pero aun así era gracioso verlo así.

TU ERES EL LOCO! IDIOTA! DESPUES DE QUE TE ENTRENAMOS JAMAS VOLVISTE NI SIQUIERA A VER AL IMBECIL DE SHINJI!-Hiyori empezaba a discutir como solía hacerlo con Hirako.

QUE? YO SE LOS DIJE SOLO LOS USARIA PARA HACERME FUERTE!-Ichigo seguía discutiendo y recibiendo golpes de las sandalias de Hiyori.

Oigan! ya paren...la cena esta lista!..-Love había sujetado a Hiyori para que empezaran a cenar.

Tienes suerte...si no fuera porque es mi comida favorita..-Hiyori tomaba su plato y empezaba a comer.

Suerte? más bien eres una cobar-Ichigo no termino, ya que Lisa le digo.

Ven a comer, ya luego podrás discutir con Hiyori todo lo que quieras-Lisa le ofrecía un plato a Ichigo pero él.

Ni en sueños, yo ya me-Nuevamente Ichigo no termino de hablar ya que Lisa sostenía su celular mostrando la foto de su beso.

Si te vas la publicare, no solo en tu Instituto y en la Sociedad de almas-Lisa se veía bastante desafiante-sino que se la daré a todas las personas que conoces!

Ichigo nuevamente se quedo en blanco y sin más decidió quedarse. Mientras cenaban, todos se veían bastante alegres y fue que casi cuando terminaban de comer, Love levanto su vaso y digo.

Un brindis por nuestro amigo y nuevo líder! Kurosaki Ichigo!-

Lo cual todos hicieron, mientras Ichigo pensaba.

"Líder...jajaja...así que la misión que el estúpido de Hirako me dio a comenzado"

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei.

Bien al parecer Ichigo no tuvo problemas, aunque creo que podría darle una ligera ayuda.-Decia Hirako mientras miraba a Ichigo en un artefacto que Kisuke le había dado, para estar al pendiente de sus amigos.-Momo!

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

Si Hirako-taicho?-

Has tus maletas Momo...iras al mundo humano...o mejor dicho iras a Karakura-

Hirako había dado su orden, la cual al parecer Momo no había entendido muy bien la razón.

BUENO JEJEJE TERMINE EL CAPITULO, POBRE ICHIGO FUE CHANTAJEADO DOS OCASIONES Y PEOR AUN AHORA LO CONOCEN POR PERVERTIDO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP "La ayuda a Kurosaki"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La ayuda a Kurosaki.

Momo, ya estaba preparada para su misión dada por su capitán.

Hirako-taicho?-

Que sucede Momo?-Preguntaba Hirako mientras estaba recostado viendo el cielo.

Ya estoy lista Hirako-taicho...mmm...pero...aun...no me ha explicado mi misión...-Momo se veía algo confundida y esperando la explicación de su capitán.

Bueno...la verdad es que es...-Hirako se había levantado y empezó a sonreír, esas sonrisas que Hirako no hacía muy a menudo-una misión muy muy importante...y además es ultra secreta...ya que nadie de las demás divisiones, ni siquiera el mismo Capitán Comandante, debe enterarse-Hirako seguía riendo.

Pero entonces como sabré que hacer?-Momo seguía algo confundida.

Con esto Momo-Hirako había sacado algo de una maleta que tenia oculta.

Y eso que es?-Momo no entendía muy bien para qué era eso.

Es una ropa especial, con la cual podrás entrar a una organización secreta donde mi amigo Kurosaki Ichigo, asiste todos los días y el será el que te dé instrucciones para cumplir con la misión-Hirako seguía sonriendo malévolamente.

Enserio?-Momo aun seguía sin entender el objetivo de todo.

Si..así es...por cierto Momo...ya he contactado con otro amigo mío el cual me dará un Gigai para ti-Hirako seguía sonriendo con mucha diversión.

Mientras Hirako seguía conversando con su teniente, un miembro de la división 1 entro llamando a Hirako.

Hirako-taicho...el Capitán Comandante lo ha llamado junto con los demás capitanes-

Okay muy bien...bueno Momo que tengas suerte y me saludas y Ichigo-Hirako simplemente salió rápidamente, dejando sola a su teniente.

Bueno...Hirako-taicho me digo que todo estaba preparado y que el dio informe que yo había estado algo mal y me daría unos días de descanso en el mundo humano-Momo seguía hablando mientras caminaba hacia el Senkaimon-creo que en el mundo de los humanos ira amaneciendo-

Al llegar simplemente cruzo y salió unos minutos después a Karakura, en la que al parecer era de mañana, ya que podía verse a muchos alumnos de diversos institutos, incluyendo el de Ichigo.

Sera mejor que busque un lugar donde ponerme mi Gigai y además la ropa que el capitán me proporciono-Momo había descendido y buscaba un lugar donde cambiarse y entrar a su Gigai, fue ahí donde cierto personaje de sombrero, la vio y le digo.

Vaya, vaya Hinamori Momo de la 5° división que haces en Karakura?-El sujeto comía una enorme paleta mientras seguía su interrogatorio-acaso es por la misión de Hirako-san?-

Si...de hecho es así...emm?...usted es?-Momo había oído del sujeto pero no sabía realmente nada de él.

Dime Urahara-san..por cierto para entrar al Gigai solo usa el botón que tiene en la cabeza-Urahara presiono el botón y de un momento a otro Momo había sido absorbida por el Gigai y ahora se encontraba dentro de él-no por nada yo lo diseñe especialmente para ti-Urahara seguía comiendo su paleta.

Urahara-san, usted sabe para que me dio Hirako-taicho esto?-Momo señalaba la ropa que tenía en la bolsa.

Pues eso es...un uniforme...y por lo visto es el del Instituto de Karakura-Urahara seguía hablando pero sin dejar de comer su rica paleta.

Instituto...de...Karakura?...qué es eso?-Momo jamás había oído de algo así.

Bueno es donde los humanos aprenden muchas cosas...mmm...es como la Academia Shinigami...-Era obvio que Urahara podría narrar una gran historia pero sin dejar su paleta.

Enserio?-Momo seguía sin entender-y entonces para que es el ¿uniforme?-

Bueno muy simple..sin él no podrías entrar al Instituto-

Ya veo, entonces así podre entrar?-

Si...pero déjame que yo también te ayude...ven apresúrate en mi tienda te cambiaras...debemos llegar antes que Kurosaki-san-Urahara había tomado a Momo y la llevaba rápidamente a su tienda, donde encargo a Ururu vestir adecuadamente a Momo. En solo unos minutos, Momo Hinamori estaba lista, en ese momento Urahara llevo a Momo al Instituto y la inscribió y gracias a sus poderes de persuasión, logro que la pudieran aceptar y además de todo que la asignaran a la misma clase del joven Shinigami.

Muy bien...yo ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer...buena suerte Momo-san-Urahara se había ido dejando a Momo en la sala de profesores-recuerda en un momento vendrá el profesor y te llevara a tu grupo-Urahara alcanzo a gritar esto antes de irse.

"Y ahora qué?"

Momo no sabía qué hacer o pensar, ese sujeto extraño pero conocido por muchos de sus amigos, la había llevado a ese lugar extraño llamado Instituto, el sujeto le había dicho que era parecida a la Academia Shinigami, pero la verdad era muy diferente, en todos lados se oían voces de jóvenes y adultos, por todos lados corría gente y además muchas personas entraban y salían de el salón en donde ella tenía que esperar.

Hola tu eres Momo Hinamori?-

Emm?...si soy yo...-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sho Hayami, pero me puedes llamar Sho-sensei, ahora te llevare a tu salón...por aquí ven-El profesor le indicaba la dirección a Momo.

Si ya voy-Momo solo se conformo en seguir al sensei.

Bueno Momo...tu padre puso mucha presión al director para que te aceptáramos aun tomando en cuenta que el curso comenzó hace 2 meses, pero supongo que debieron tener sus razones-El profesor continuaba caminando, mientras que Momo se había quedado callada-bueno hemos llegado espera aquí...-

Mientras Momo esperaba, dentro del salón se oían unas voces.

Sho-sensei...a que debemos su presencia?-

Bueno...-

Ya veo...muy bien hazla pasar-

Muy bien-

Chicos...sé que puede ser repentino..pero hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo compañero que se acaba de transferir el dia de hoy...-

Mientras la profesora daba su anuncio, el joven Kurosaki estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que una persona lo saco de ellos.

Ichigo...biz..Ichigo...-

Ichigo aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

ICHIGO!-Luego de gritar esto un borrador se estampo en la cara del Kurosaki.

Kurosaki Ichigo! te advertí que no te quería ver dormido en mi clase!-

Em?...perdone...la verdad es que no pude dormir bien...-

Más te vale Kurosaki-

Ichigo volteo a preguntarle algo a su amiga entre susurros.

Porque no me avisaste Rukia.?-

Si lo hizo...pero estabas con tu cara de tonto...-

Maldita enana si me vuelves a decir así-

Enana? en cuanto termine la clase te voy a dar un lección Ichigo-

Mientras los dos seguían susurrándose, la profesora lo noto y grito.

KUROSAKI! KUCHIKI! PONGAN ATENCION!-

A lo que ambos solo pudieron decir.

Si!-

Como decía tenemos un nuevo estudiante...pasa por favor!-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y poco a poco Momo entro, solo que los únicos que podrían reconocerla eran Ichigo y Rukia los cuales estaban distraídos, mientras que Orihime, Sado y Uryu no estaban en el salón, junto con Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro.

Bueno...preséntate ante el grupo-

Hola...mucho...gusto..mi...nombre es..-Momo no había escrito su nombre en el pizarrón.

Emm?...estas bien?-

Emm...si-

Entonces porque te estás presentando sin antes escribir tu nombre en la pizarra?-

Este...-

En ese momento la Kuchiki volteo por simple curiosidad y fue que no creyó lo que veían sus ojos.

Y bien? anda escribe tu nombre en la pizarra-

En la que?-

Momo!-

Rukia había reconocido a Momo y fue que en ese momento.

Kuchiki conoces a esta chica?-

Si...ella...es...-Rukia se estaba preparando para usar sus dotes de actriz-ella es mi prima...es solo que ella había sido educada desde casa y por eso no sabe nada de como son las cosas en los institutos-Rukia había sonreído con esa misma sonrisa que tanto hacia enfadar a Ichigo.

Rukia...ya deja de hacer eso sabes que odio cuando actúas así!-Ichigo había salido de sus pensamientos al reconocer la actuación manipuladora de Rukia-ehh? tú eres!-

Si así es Ichigo...ella es mi prima Momo...la recuerdas?-Rukia miraba a Ichigo tratando de que entendiera la situación.

Ahh...si...tú prima-

Okay entonces...escribe tu nombre en el objeto que tienes detrás Momo-Rukia le señalaba la pizarra.

Momo había entendido y escribió rápidamente su nombre.

Ahora preséntate Momo-Rukia estaba ayudando bastante bien a Momo.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Momo Hinamori, soy la teni-

Okay que bien así está bien Momo...discúlpenla es que realmente está muy nerviosa..-Rukia había llevado afuera a Momo.

Que estás haciendo aquí Hinamori?-

Lo siento Kuchiki-san pero eso es un secreto, no puedo revelarlo a nadie-

Es algún informe de la Sociedad de Almas?-

No Kuchiki-san no es nada de eso-

Entonces qué es?-

Ya te dije Kuchiki-san no puedo revelarlo-

Pero...-

Lo siento mucho Kuchiki-san-

RING!

Que fue eso Kuchiki-san?-

Eso ha sido el timbre y eso significa que acabo la clase-

Y eso que significa?-

Significa que tenemos tiempo libre-

Enana!-

A quien rayos estas llamando enana?-

Okay ya entendí Rukia...por cierto que estás haciendo aquí ehh?-Ichigo señalaba a Momo.

Yo...necesito hablar en privado contigo Ichigo-

Ichigo?-Rukia se veía un tanto sorprendida-desde cuando eres tan cercano a Hinamori?-

Emm?-

Desde que el ceno con Hirako-taicho y conmigo-

Qué?-

Hey! por favor cállate! no digas cosas que se vayan a malentender!-

Cenaste con el capitán Hirako y con Hinamori...?...porque no me lo dijiste?-

Ahhhh rayos! me voy de aquí no necesito explicarle nada a nadie!-

Ichigo había escapado, mientras Rukia salía detrás de el, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que Momo había recibido un aparato especial de parte de Urahara.

Flashback

Ten esto Momo-san...con esto podrás encontrar a Kurosaki-san sin importar donde este, ya sea la Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Humano-

Enserio?-

Si jejeje confía en mí-

Fin del Flashback

Muy bien según esto, es por aquí-

Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio.

Bien pude escaparme de la enana, ahora que rayos estará haciendo ella aquí? será que Hirako quiere algo más?-

No de hecho el me envió con otra misión-

Ehh?-

Hola Ichigo...perdona...yo no quería hacer enojar a Kuchiki-san-

No te preocupes...la enana siempre es así...-

Enana? porque le dice así?-

Bueno digamos que siempre le he dicho así-

Le cae mal Kuchiki-san? es por eso que la llama así?-

No Rukia no me cae mal es una de mis mejores amigas, además de no ser por ella, bueno yo...-

pasa Ichigo?-

Bueno la verdad es que le debo mucho a Rukia...la verdad es una historia bastante larga-

Ya veo...mmm...Ichigo...le molesta mi presencia?-

No es solo que me...perdón...nos tomo por sorpresa verte aquí...y por cierto quien te dio ese uniforme?-

Fue Hirako-taicho...-

Ya veo...ese Hirako...y bien a que has venido...mmm? como es que te llamabas?-

Supongo que realmente nunca me presente como es debido mucho gusto mi nombre es Momo Hinamori y soy la teniente de la 5° división-

Emm?...con tu nombre bastaba...-Ichigo tenía la clásica gota en la frente.

Entiendo...pero puedes llamarme Hinamori-

Okay...y bien Hinamori...a que has venido?-

Bueno Hirako-taicho me envió y me digo que tú serias el que me daría instrucciones para la misión-

Ese Hirako!-Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido.

Kurosaki-san.-

Ehh? Urahara-san que hace aquí?-

Vengo a darte un mensaje de la Sociedad de Almas-

Mensaje? de quien?-

De la 5° división-En ese momento Urahara dejo el mensaje en la mano de Ichigo y desapareció.

Debe de ser de ese idiota!-Ichigo abrió el papel.

_**Querido Ichigo.**_

_**Como veras, la misión que te encomendé no será fácil así que como gesto de buena voluntad te he enviado una pequeña ayuda, que por cierto te encargo cuides muy bien de ella.**_

_**Atentamente: Shinji Hirako**_

_**Posdata. Momo no tiene un lugar donde vivir, espero también puedas encargarte de eso.**_

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAKKKOOOOO!-Ichigo había destrozado el mensaje mientras su rostro se mostraba cada vez más molesto.

En ese mismo momento en los cuarteles de la 5° división.

Achu!...jejeje supongo que alguien debe estar hablando de mí-

Regresando al Instituto de Karakura.

Ichigo...estas bien?-Momo se veía algo preocupada por la reacción de Ichigo luego de leer el mensaje.

Siiiii...ya estoy bien...-

"Cuando te vuelta a ver Hirako, no me importa que seas capitán del Seireitei ¡TE MATARE!"

Ichigo!-

Ehh?-

Por fin te encuentro!-

Ruuuuuuukkkia-

Que haces aquí? y además que haces aquí solo con Hinamori?-

Este...bueno...yo...-

Ichigo estaba muy nervioso, pensando en lo que Rukia le iba a hacer, pero en ese momento.

Ichigo! te he estado buscando por todos lados! necesito que me compres la nueva edición de XXX y además los números 14 de XXX y el 48 de XXX-Lisa había salido de la nada.

Que haces aquí pervertida!?-

Acaso oí bien?...me has llamado pervertida?...será que has olvidado nuestro trato Ichigo?-

Trato? de que rayos habla ella Ichigo?-

Bueno es que...-Ichigo no sabía qué hacer.

Ichigo que es XXX?-Momo había oído perfectamente las palabras de Lisa.

Okay Lisa! lo hare tan solo sácame de aquí!-

Okay...mmm! GAAARRRRGANTA!

En ese momento Lisa logro abrir una pequeña garganta solo que esta no mostraba Hueco Mundo sino el campo de entrenamiento de los Vizard.

Muy bien vámonos Ichigo!-Lisa había entrado a la garganta.

Okay luego te veo Rukia...ben Hinamori!-En ese momento Ichigo entro a la garganta mientras sujetaba la mano de Momo.

Ichigo! ven aquí!-Rukia no alcanzo a Ichigo ya que la garganta se había cerrado rápidamente luego de que Ichigo y Hinamori pasaran por ella.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los Vizard.

Muy bien cumplí con lo que me pediste Ichigo, ahora ve a comprar mis revistas!-

Muy bien ya voy ya voy!-

Emm...Ichigo...-

Hinamori?-

Podrías soltarme la mano?-Momo se había puesto roja y sentía algo extraño viniendo de su pecho.

Ehh..lo siento!-Ichigo se había ruborizado y se giro rápidamente para que Momo no lo notara.

"Que es esto porque me siento tan extraño?"

"Que es esta sensación tan extraña, jamás había sentido nada como esto, mi corazón no para de latir, desde el momento en que Ichigo me tomo la mano"

Y bien? no estabas a punto de ir por lo que te encargue?-Lisa miraba a Ichigo y sabía perfectamente que el Kurosaki estaba ruborizado.

Ya voy...-Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ichigo...puedo acompañarte?-Momo se veía algo extraña pero a la vez linda.

No lo vayas a tomar mal, pero lo mejor será que no-Ichigo se empezaba a mostrar algo nervioso-espera aquí con Lisa-

Okay...-Momo aun se sentía algo extraña

Luego de que Ichigo subiera las escaleras, Lisa tomo a Momo y le digo.

Así que tu eres la teniente de Shinji...y supongo que eres la ayuda que le envió a Ichigo no es así?-

Emm? ayuda?-

Si o es que acaso nadie te ha explicado la misión que Shinji le dio a Ichigo?-

No la verdad no...nadie me ha explicado ni la misión, ni lo que debo hacer-

Bueno toma asiento...yo te lo explicare-

BUENO JEJEJE PERDONEN POR TARDAR TANTO ES SOLO QUE ESTABA DE VACACIONES Y NO TENIA MI LAP A LA MANO ASI QUE NO PODIA ESCRIBIR NI MUCHO MENOS PUBLICAR DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE MAS CAPITULOS DE MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS, ADEMAS ESPERO ESCRIBIR MAS HISTORIAS DE OTROS ANIMES ETC. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ichigo el líder.

Mientras Lisa comenzaba a conversar con Momo, en otra parte Ichigo nuevamente se enfrentaba a su peor pesadilla, comprar revistas XXX.

"No de nuevo"

Ichigo se encontraba fuera de la tienda, esperando que nadie lo viera y en el momento en que estuvo 100% seguro de que no había nadie cerca entro a la tienda.

Bienvenido a Karakura Views! en que puedo ayudar-El dueño no había terminado de hablar cuando.-Kurosa-

Shhh!-Ichigo le había tapado la boca al dueño.

Ya veo...jejejeje...supongo que vienes por otro encargo...no es así..?-Pregunto el dueño.

Aquí...esta la lista...por favor.. ...la..lista...y mientras yo veré algo...-Ichigo estaba que no podía con su vergüenza pero de una u otra forma debía cumplir con ese horrible encargo.

Okay..no te preocupes...-El dueño le había levantado el pulgar como una señal de haber entendido el favor.

"Maldita sea, ese sujeto debe pensar que soy un pervertido por comprar todo esto tan seguido, apenas ayer compre las demás revistas"

Pero entonces..

Bienvenido ohhh Kisuke-san que gusto verlo...hace mucho que no venia por aquí-

Ichigo sintió como su alma empezaba a temblar por el temor de que Urahara lo viera ahí.

Si jejeje...oye ya llego mi edición especial?-

Si apenas hace una hora que llego, mmmm donde esta? ohhh aquí esta! su edición especial de Neko XXX!-El dueño sostenia una revista en la cual se mostraba una mujer muy parecida a Yoruichi con orejas, bigotes y cola.

"Jamás hubiese imaginado que Urahara-san tuviera esa clase de gustos"

Debo esconderme para que no me vea-Susurro Ichigo.

Bueno Kisuke-san son XXXXXXX yens-

Okay...oye tienes XXX?-

Si esta por allá atrás!-

En ese momento Ichigo vio como Urahara se empezaba a acercar y entonces trato de irse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kurosaki-san...que estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Urahara bastante confundido y a la vez divertido.

Emm...bueno yo...-

Kurosaki-san tu pedido está listo!-

En ese momento Ichigo estaba aun más nervioso y se apresuro a pagar las revistas.

Luego nos vemos Urahara-san-

Pero lamentablemente Ichigo por tratar de salir rápido tropezó y una de las revistas se salió de la bolsa, la cual para su mala suerte Urahara logro atrapar.

XXX el paraíso de las XXX?-Urahara sostenia la revista sin creer lo que estaba leyendo.-ya veo...jejejeje...nunca pensé que tuvieras esta clase de pasatiempos Kurosaki-san...-Urahara le estaba hablando a Ichigo en un tono bastante burlón, lo cual causo aun mas nervios y vergüenza por parte de Ichigo.

Estas equivocado! eso no es mío!-Ichigo no sabía qué hacer y lo unico que se lo ocurrió fue.-esto es una ilusión, nada de esto es real!-

Enserio es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?-

Ahh! maldición! me largo!-Ichigo salió corriendo de la tienda, no sin antes arrebatarle la revista a Urahara, sabiendo que su vida había acabado, ya que Urahara seguramente se los contaría a todos.

Ichigo corría rápidamente por las calles hasta que por fin estaba lo bastante lejos como para pensar que nadie lo habría seguido.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los Vizards, Lisa comenzaba a había terminado de explicarle la misión de Ichigo.

Ya veo, entonces esa es la misión que Hirako-taicho le encomendó a Ichigo?-

Así es, en pocas palabras Shinji le dio el puesto de nuestro líder y guardián.

Pero porque él? Hirako-taicho me comento que por que Ichigo es su amigo-

Pues esa es una de las razones, eso y que Hirako aprecia mucho a Ichigo, de hecho aunque no lo parezca, todos nosotros los apreciamos bastante-En ese momento Lisa sonrió, ya que había sentido una presencia-veo que por fin regresas Ichigo-

Ahh...ahhhh...ahhhh...ma...d..iii...cion...-Ichigo estaba exhausto, ya que para su mala suerte, Rukia lo había encontrado en la ciudad y lo empezó a perseguir, razón por la cual tuvo que correr y escapar.

Ichigo..estas bien?-Pregunto Momo al ver a Ichigo tan cansado.

Ehh...si...es...solo...que...tuve...que...correr.. .muy rápido-

Y dime las conseguiste?-Pregunto Lisa.

Aquí tienes tus porquerías!-Ichigo le había lanzado la bolsa a Lisa.

COMO ES QUE LE LANZAS LAS COSAS ASI A UNA CHICA!-

Ichigo había recibido una fuerte patada en el rostro la cual provenía nada más y nada menos de.

MALDITA! LOCA! IDIOTA! POR QUE ME GOLPE..-Ichigo no había terminado su oracion, puesto que ya había recibido otro golpe en la cara.

Hiyori...déjalo...además ven es hora de comer.-Comento la ex teniente de la 8°a división.

Tienes suerte! si no fuera por Lisa, estarías muerto Ichigo-Comento Hiyori mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

MALDITA NIÑA LOCA!-Ichigo estaba furioso y por poco se lanza en contra de Hiyori de no ser por.

Dime Ichigo, acaso se te olvido nuestro pequeño trato?-

En ese momento Ichigo perdió toda esa furia y solo termino diciendo.

Me largo de aquí!-

Tal parece que lo has olvidado no es así?-

Okay, okay ya entendí me quedare a comer, Hinamori nos quedaremos y después nos iremos entendiste?-Pregunto el joven shinigami.

Mmm de acuerdo.-

Por cierto, perver...-Ichigo no termino la frase ya que sabía que si la terminaba podría traerle problemas-Lisa en esa bolsa viene algo para Love-

Okay, mira Love es una edición especial de la Jump!-

OHHHHHH! Ichigo GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!-Love le daba la mano a Ichigo como agradecimiento.

Mientras todos comían, alguien le hizo una pregunta bastante interesante a Ichigo.

Berry-tan, vendrás mas seguido a vernos?-Pregunto Mashiro.

Qué?-

Claro que lo hará después de todo el es nuestro líder no es así Ichigo?-Comento Lisa, mientras sostenia su celular en la mano.

"Maldición me tienen atrapado" Pensó el joven Kurosaki.

Si, vendré mas seguido-

Y yo también!-

Hinamori?-

Yo también porque yo soy la ayudante de Ichigo!-

De qué rayos hablas?-

Lisa-san ya me ha informado acerca de la misión y ahora estoy lista para ayudarte Ichigo.

Crur! Crur!

Ese sonido, no era otro más que el de la Insignia de Ichigo.

Un hollow!-Ichigo se había puesto serio

Ichigo, Kuchiki-san debe estar en camino-

Lo sé, debemos ir!-

Ichigo! espera!-

Love había detenido a Ichigo.

Puedo detectar un total de 7 Reiatsu muy poderosos-Comento Love.

Love tiene razón Ichigo-san son bastante poderosos, no podrás con ellos tu solo-Digo Hachi mientras se levantaba.

Aun tienes mucho por aprender Idiota!-Hiyori al parecer también se había puesto seria.

No te preocupes Berry-tan aunque no esté Kensei, ni Rose, ni Shinji lo lograremos-

Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos Ichigo-Lisa ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el exterior.

Jajajaja, esta Shinigami, no creo que podamos aun seguir jugando con ella-

A mí me da mucha pereza continuar con este juego-

Odio jugar con insectos!-

Aun así me da envidia, lo lindo que tiene su cabello-

Pero, de hecho es bastante atractiva, podría decir que es excitante verla-

Seguramente teniendo todo eso ganaría muchas cosas-

Aunque puede que podría ser deliciosa, podría comérmela-

Malditos...ni crean que podrán conmigo-

"Maldición, porque tenía que dejar tanto mi guante como el Soul Candy."

Rukia se encontraba en su Gigai y era obvio que poco podía hacer contra sus atacantes.

"Nunca había visto una clase de arrancar como ese"

Que dicen si la borramos del mapa?-

Yo diría que es una pérdida de energía-

Podríamos capturarla y pedir algo a cambio-

Yo digo que debemos comerla-

A mí no me importa, lo unico que deseo es ese cabello tan hermoso-

Y yo su cuerpo sensual!-

Yo solo quiero destrozarla!-

Sigan soñando estúpidos! Hado 31, Shakkaho!-Rukia había atacado a sus atacantes, pero solo consiguió ser golpeada por una ráfaga de viento.

Ha llegado tu hora Shinigami!-El atacante cargaba un Cero altamente poderoso y lo lanzo hacia Rukia, pero en ese momento.

Getsuga Tensho!-

Ehh?-

Vaya, es verdad, ustedes son 7, pero porque es que siento que su Reiatsu es tan idéntico entre los 7-Ichigo estaba delante de Rukia, la cual era protegida también por Momo.

Ichigo...-

Lo siento Rukia...descansa...nos haremos cargo-

Nos? de que estás hablando Ichigo?-

Eres increíble Berry-tan, aun sin usar la máscara o tu Bankai pudiste destrozar ese cero-Mashiro decía mientras sostenia su espada.

Eres verdaderamente sorprendente Ichigo, ahora veo por qué Shinji te eligió-Lisa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Tienes razón, es muy poderoso-Love mientras se preparaba.

Ichigo-san te has vuelto muy fuerte-Hachi mientras miraba la escena.

Puede que seas un imbécil, pero eres muy fuerte-Hiyori mientras se acomodaba las sandalias.

Ehh...supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido-Ichigo sonreía pero se logra distinguir su ceño fruncido.

Quien rayos eres tú?-

Vaya así que también hablan al unisonó!-

Maldito! tú no eres un Shinigami! que eres!-

Si tanto quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y soy un Shinigami Sustituto y aun mas importante-Ichigo comenzaba a expulsar su Reiatsu y de un momento a otro-Bankai!-Ichigo mostraba una alta determinación-soy el líder de los Vizards!-

Los que?-

Ahora la pregunta es quienes son ustedes?-

Jajaja si tanto quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Erbia Sob-

El mío Icia Avar-

Yo me llamo Uria Luj-

Mi nombre es A Ir-

Yo soy A Gul-

Yo Idia Env-

Y yo soy Eza Per-

Y los 7 formamos al gran y poderoso Cadoscapi Talespe!-Gritaron al unisonó-

Ichigo-san al parecer esos 6 son un solo ser, pero por ahora están divididos-

Prepárense, yo me encargare de Erbia, al parecer él es la cabeza del grupo, ustedes encárguense de los demás-

Okay!-Dijeron los demás.

Acaso crees que podrás conmigo? tus compañeros a mi parecer son unos simples debiluchos-

Eres tan tonto por pensar en ello-

Callate!-En ese momento Erbia comenzó a atacar a Ichigo con ceros bastante potentes, mientras tanto.

Entonces me toco contra el grandote?-

No deberías subestimarme..puede que no lo parezca, pero soy muy fuerte-

No muy lejos de ahí.

Ahhh que envidia tengo de esas gafas que llevas en tu cabeza-

Lo siento, no es nada personal pero Berry-tan ordeno que acabáramos con ustedes-

A unos metros de Mashiro.

Les dije que podríamos haber conseguido algo a cambio de la chica-

Debo darme prisa, aun no he leído la edición especial que Ichigo me trajo-

Mientras tanto con Hiyori.

Ese imbécil, espero y tenga lo necesario para luchar contra ese sujeto-

De que tanto hablas estúpida niña! ha llegado tu hora!-

Podría comerme a esta niña?-

Justo en ese momento con Lisa.

Ahhh..eres tan hermosa, que me éxito de solo verte, antes de matarte recorreré cada parte de tu cuerpo-

Lo siento, la única persona que morirá aquí serás tú.

En cada punto de la ciudad Ichigo y compañía se enfrentaban a los Arrancar.

Ahora morirán idiotas!-Gritaron los 7 al unisono.-Septem!-

En ese momento los arrancar empezaron a emanar energía la cual al parecer empezaba a fluir entre los 7.

JAJAJAJA AHORA APRENDERAN QUE NOSOTROS PODEMOS DESTROZARLOS EN SEGUNDOS!-

Vaya así que comparten el mismo Reiatsu, que interesante...chicos! hace un momento ellos preguntaron que es un Vizard, que les parece si se los mostramos-En ese instante Ichigo posiciono su mano en su frente-Ahhhhhhhhhh!-Y de un momento a otro-Gahhh-Ichigo se había puesto su máscara.

Qué demonios?-

En ese momento los demás hacían lo mismo-

Ichigo al parecer ya lo dominas-En ese momento Love se había colocado la máscara.

Ese imbécil ya se cree mucho solo por eso-Hiyori igual.

Llego el momento de acabarlos-Lisa también.

Vaya Berry-tan ya podrá mantenerla más tiempo?-Mashiro materializaba su máscara.

Ichigo-san ahora eres uno de los nuestros-Hachi también la materializaba.

QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIO?-

Deja de hablar como idiota! la batalla está aquí!-Ichigo había atacado por sorpresa a Erbia.

Uchikudake...TENGUMARU!-

Qué rayos es eso?-Pregunto Icia.

Hifuki no Kozuchi!-En ese momento Love había atacado al Icia, destrozando con sus llamas.

Vaya no fue tan difícil...ahh-Love se había quitado la máscara.

Mientras tanto con Lisa.

Tsubuse...Haguro Tonbo!-En ese momento Lisa, se lanzo como rayo y ataco a Uria.

No puede ser, que sucede?-

Aquí terminas...adefesio-En ese momento Uria se había hecho polvo.

En ese momento con Hiyori.

Butsutegire...Kubikiri Orochi!-

Maldita te matare!-

Y yo te comeré!-

Ni crean idiotas!-De un momento a otro Hiyori había decapitado a A gul y en otro movimiento rebanado a A ir en dos, con lo cual los derroto fácilmente.

Idiotas, incluso el imbécil de Shinji e Ichigo me dan más pelea-

Mientras tanto con Hachi.

Esta batalla me da mucha pereza, debería matarte rápidamente-

Lo siento, pero debo detenerte-En ese momento Hachi levanto una barrera.

Que me pasa eh?-

Gracias a mi último combate con Baraggan, logre copiar la putrefacción de su Zanpakuto-En ese momento la barrera tal como Hachi lo había dicho empezaba a pudrir a Eza.

Ahhh que pereza-

En ese instante con Mashiro.

Maldita sea tengo tanta envidia de su máscara-

Ya todos acabaron, llego el momento de acabar con todo, Mashiro...Super...Kick!-En ese momento Mashiro había golpeado a Idia la cual solo se limito a decir.

Tengo tanta envidia de esa patada-Momento en el cual ella se hizo polvo.

Fue que en ese momento Erbia se encontraba completamente enfurecido.

MALDITOS! COMO SE ATREVEN A MATARNOS! AHORA LOS DESTROZAREMOS!-En ese momento Eria comenzó a absorber energía la cual pertenecía a sus compañeros que habían muerto-JAJAJAJAJA HA LLEGADO SU HORA IDIOTAS NOSOTROS EL GRAN CADOSCAPI TALESPE! Y AHORA MORIRAN GRACIAS A NUESTRO CERO SEPTIMO!-

En ese momento un gran cero se comenzó a formar, uno tan enorme que era claro que si era lanzado destruiría no solo Karakura, sino podría tal vez acabar con aun mas ciudades.

JAJAJAJA AHORA MORIRAN! NO SE QUE SEAN USTEDES PERO MORIRAN POR NOSOTROS!-

Chicos llego la hora, yo aun no puedo hacerlo pero supongo que ustedes si-

De acuerdo-Los demás ya se encontraban junto a Ichigo.

Cada uno de los Vizards comenzaba a concentrar Reiatsu y poco a poco cada uno fue formando.

QUE DEMONIOS? ESO NO ES POSIBLE ESO ES..-

Así es, es Cero!-Ichigo se mostraba bastante decidido.

NO PUEDE SER!-

Ahora llego la hora!-Ichigo se preparaba para atacar también-GETSUGA-

NO ES POSIBLE!-En ese momento Cadoscapi había lanzado el Cero Séptimo.

TENSHO!-Ichigo había lanzado el Getsuga.

AHHH-Y los Vizards habían lanzado sus Ceros.

El Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo y los Ceros se había combinado y habían destrozado el Cero Séptimo y golpeado directamente a Cadoscapi.

NNOOOOOOO PUEUEUUUEUEUDDEEE SSEEEERRRRRRR...-

Ichigo y compañía habían vencido a sus contrincantes y en ese momento.

Ichigo, tu eres nuestro líder!-Gritaron los Vizard.

Fue así como Ichigo había sido reconocido por los Vizard como su nuevo líder.

QUE LES PARECIO SE QUE TARDE DEMASIADO PERO ENTIENDANME LA ESCUELA HA STADO ALGO PESADA, PERO PRONTO CONTINUARE LOS DEMAS FICS.


End file.
